


moth to a flame

by taiyakeo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Post-Timeskip, basically just dimitri being afraid, because it's so short it'd be like the whole work, dimidue but like, for once i can't use quotes in my summary, keo stop writing short works challenge, so there are mentions of war, very vaguely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyakeo/pseuds/taiyakeo
Summary: Dimitri is terrified. He doesn't want to be alone (it's not like he ever truly is, what with the voices whispering to him all the time) but he knows that if people are around him, they're in danger.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	moth to a flame

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this based on the prompt "candle"!! god bless you [ixcarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixcarus/pseuds/ixcarus) for giving it to me,, please go check them out !!!! i love them and their amazing work so deeply,, i wouldn't have gotten to writing anything without their help ahsjgasdj
> 
> i had a bunch of fun writing this!! it's love dimitri hours which translates to "make dimitri hurt" hours

The sky outside Dimitri's window was a gaping black maw, jaw unhinging to swallow the world in blackness. A single candle stood on his desk, weeping wax into its holder. He watched the weak flame flicker, wavering, for a moment, still writing.

"Your highness," Dedue said softly from his seat. "You should rest." 

Dimitri barely glanced up from his papers. "You know I cannot, Dedue. There is so much work to be done." 

Dedue paused, and the silence was thick with the words they did not articulate and could not say. They both knew it wasn't the only reason. Without throwing himself into his work, Dimitri would have had nothing to do but hear the voices. He could not sleep. He could not eat. He could only work.

"Are you prepared for the battles to come, Dedue?" 

"Be assured that I am, Your Highness. I will fight for you in any circumstance." 

This Dimitri knew was true; Dedue would have fought for him even if he was blinded and lame, but this was also what Dimitri feared the most. The more people wanted to fight for him, the more people were willing to help him, the more people would be lost to the horrors of war, slain for his cause. Their voices would haunt him, begging him to avenge them. He could hear Dedue already-- _Your Highness, I was so loyal to you, why didn't you fight harder for me? Why didn't you save me? I wanted to go home, the flowers were so beautiful, I didn't even get to set foot back home, you never let me, it's all your fault, you never let me live, you know I loved you but you let me fight and I wish I had never met you--_

Dimitri pushed the papers away from him. They creased and crumpled with the burden of the tears that had fallen onto them. Dedue said nothing, for mentioning Dimitri's weakness would have shamed him. 

"Leave me, Dedue," he said, pointing to the door. "I want to be alone."

Dedue drew back his chair gently and walked out, and then there was only Dimitri and the candle. _Come back,_ the little voice in Dimitri's heart whispered. 

_Let him go,_ the voices in his head said. _It is better if everybody leaves you._


End file.
